Power Rangers: Change of Heart
While the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers attempt to find Jason Lee Scott and renew contact with Zordon, Jason continues his desperate confrontation with Goldar, trying to hide in the Dark Dimension's mist. Kimberly Hart continues her search for Jason at Ernie's Juice Bar. When Bulk and Skull offer to help, demanding a kiss as payment, quick-thinking Kimberly tricks Skull into kissing Bulk! Leaving the dimwitted duo to argue with each other, Kimberly resumes her search and encounters Tommy Oliver. She tries to ask Tommy about Jason, but he replies that Jason didn't show up for a practice session they had scheduled, taunts her for being a worry-wart, and walks off. She and Zack Taylor go to ask Tommy about Jason again; but Rita Repulsa, realizing that they might suspect him of being the Green Ranger, sends a squad of Putties to attack. This gives Tommy time to slip away. Zack and Kimberly wonder why the Putties didn't attack him, but suspect nothing. The Green Ranger, his secret out of danger, gains Rita's permission to take Goldar's place in the Dark Dimension and kill Jason. The Green Ranger demands that Goldar leave the Dark Dimension and return to Rita's palace. Goldar refuses and tries to kill Jason. The Green Ranger has a change of heart and protects Jason from Goldar. The Green Ranger then picks up Jason's Power Morpher. The Green Ranger says "I think you might need this!" Then the Green Ranger hands Jason his morpher. Jason says "Thanks, man!" The Green Ranger says "You're welcome!" The Green Ranger then turns his attention to Goldar. He draws his Sword of Darkness and battles Goldar in a pretty intense swordfight. Jason decides to help the Green Ranger and he morphs into the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger draws his Power Sword and rushes to help the Green Ranger. The Red and Green Rangers battle Goldar. The Red and Green Rangers gain the upper hand and force Goldar back. Enraged, Goldar teleports out of the Dark Dimension. The Red and Green Rangers teleport out of the Dark Dimension and pursue Goldar. The Red and Green Rangers battle Goldar in a pretty intense battle. Jason contacts the other Power Rangers. Zack, Kimberly, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston respond to Jason's call. Jason says "We need some help here, guys!" Kimberly says "You've got it, Jason! We're on our way!" Zack says "It's morphin' time!" Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly morph into the Black, Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers and rush over to help Jason! When they arrive, the Pink Ranger rushes over to the Red Ranger and asks if he is okay! The Red Ranger says "I'm fine!" As the Red Ranger regroups with his team, the Black Ranger notices that the Green Ranger has had a change of heart! The Pink Ranger realizes that the Green Ranger is on the side of good, yet he still has the Sword of Darkness! The Yellow Ranger says "This is unbelievable!" The Blue Ranger says "Morphinomenal!" The Black Ranger says "Awesome!" The Pink Ranger says "This is incredible!" The Power Rangers watch the Green Ranger fight Goldar! The Green Ranger says "You have deliberately disobeyed Empress Rita, Goldar! Now you will suffer the consequences!" The Green Ranger then teams up with the other Rangers! The Green Ranger says "Let's take down Goldar so I can take him back to Rita!" The Black and Blue Ranger say "Right!" The Pink and Yellow Rangers say "Right!" The Red Ranger says "Right!" The Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers draw their Power Weapons! The Green Ranger and the Power Rangers battle Goldar! It is a very long intense battle! Finally, the Green Ranger and the Power Rangers gain the upper hand and defeat Goldar! The Green Ranger then walks over to the defeated Goldar and grabs him! The Green Ranger says "You'll live, Goldar! But I am going to place you under arrest for disobedience and bring you back to Empress Rita!" With that, the Green Ranger places Goldar under arrest! Then the Green Ranger contacts Rita and tells her that Goldar is in custody! Rita says "Well done, Green Ranger! We're sending Goldar to the dungeon!" The Green Ranger says "Thank you, my Empress!" Then Goldar vanishes to the dungeon of Rita's palace! Rita says "You have done well, Green Ranger! I am very proud of you! You are to be commended when you return!" The Green Ranger smiles beneath his helmet! He says "Thank you, my Empress!" Then the Green Ranger turns to the Rangers and says "Thank you, Power Rangers! Thank you for all your help! I appreciate it!" The Power Rangers say "You're welcome!" Then the Green Ranger vanishes back to Rita's palace! The Power Rangers then teleport back to the Command Center! Rita Repulsa goes down to the dungeon, where Goldar is! Rita is furious at Goldar! She says "You have deliberately disobeyed me, Goldar!" Goldar says "I'm sorry, my Empress!" Rita says "I forgive you, Goldar! But you will be punished for what you did! I am informing Lord Zedd of your disobedience and you will be put on trial!" With that, Rita leaves the dungeon and goes to the balcony! There, she contacts her master, Lord Zedd! Lord Zedd says "What is it, Rita?" Rita tells Lord Zedd that Goldar deliberately disobeyed her! Lord Zedd says "Very well, Rita! Goldar will face severe punishment for what he did! Prepare the palace for my arrival!" Rita says "As you wish!" Rita then orders Finster, Baboo, and Squatt to prepare for Goldar's trial! Lord Zedd arrives at the palace! Rita says "Welcome, Lord Zedd! I am very honored by your presence!" Lord Zedd says "The pleasure is all mine!" Rita says that the final preparations for the trial of Goldar are underway! Lord Zedd says "Good, Rita! Soon Goldar will face severe punishment for his disobedience!" Rita smiles and says "Oh yeah!" Then both Zedd and Rita laugh! Rita orders the Green Ranger that it was time for the trial and tells him to get to the dungeon and get Goldar! The Green Ranger says "Yes, my Empress!" The Green Ranger goes down to the dungeon and gets Goldar! The Green Ranger then brings Goldar to the courtroom! The trial of Goldar begins! The Power Rangers are at the courtroom! They were invited to the trial by the Green Ranger! Testimony is heard from the Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa, and the Power Rangers! The jury deliberates! The judge says "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The jury says "We have, Your Honor!" Then the jury says "We, the jury, find the defendant, Goldar, guilty of disobeying Empress Rita Repulsa!" The judge says "Well, Goldar, the jury has found you guilty!" Lord Zedd says "Goldar, you have made me very angry!" Goldar says "But, your Evilness...!" Lord Zedd says "Silence!" The Green Ranger says "There is only one sentence for disobedience, Your Honor! It is death!" The judge says "So noted!" Then the judge says "Goldar, for deliberately disobeying Empress Rita Repulsa, I hereby sentence you to death!" Then the judge pounds his gavel three times and then he says "Take him away!" The Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers take Goldar away! The Red Ranger says "Get him out of here, guys!" Then he says to Goldar "That's what you get for messing with the Power Rangers, Goldar!" The Green Ranger then adds "...And for disobeying Empress Rita!" The Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers take Goldar away! The Red Ranger then faces the Green Ranger! The Red Ranger says "Thanks for saving me, man!" The Green Ranger says "You're welcome!" The Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers take Goldar back to the dungeon, where Goldar will stay until he gets executed! The three Rangers then rejoin the Red and Pink Rangers! The Power Rangers then teleport back to Earth! Shortly thereafter, a firing squad arrives at Rita's palace and goes to the dungeon! The firing squad picks up Goldar and takes him out of the dungeon! The firing squad then ties Goldar up! The firing squad's commander says "Any last words?" Goldar says "Make sure you make this right!" The firing squad's commander then says "Fire!" The firing squad then fires on Goldar, killing him!